Of Heroes, Trembles and Thongs
by sweet porky
Summary: Eagle has returned to Autozam. A hero's welcome is not the only thing he will be receiving. As Autozam's hero returns,a very dark forces arise. * This is sort of adventure fic but with some laughs i hope .*
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue

_In a very dark somewhere in Autozam_

"_He is back." A tall man with an expression of malice aggravated by his sinister eyes spoke. Judging from his expression, he was not happy for the return._

"_Yes master. Word has it that he has awakened and he will be arriving soon." The humble servant was trembling as he spoke. He knew of his master's temper. News such as this would not be received with a joyous welcome. _

"_Why are you trembling? Are you not happy for our hero's return?" _

"_I am sorry master. I would be happy for that if you are happy.. master" It was almost a whisper. _

"_I.. I am happy. I am thinking what would be the best gift for our hero. Would you have an idea?" His eyes gleamed like fire, dark and consuming. _

"_I wouldn't know master." The servant was trembling even more. It was one of his qualities, he always tremble for no reason at all. Probably due to lack of magnesium and thiamine._

"_Ah my poor servant. Our hero needs a perfect gift, and that gift would be….ME."_

_The servant was dumbfounded. He never imagined him to be sort of queer." You, master. I don't think he fancies the same sex"_

"_YOU INSOLENT FOOL" His voice was like thunder. He wondered why he was able to tolerate this ignoramus servant. For that he was once again reminded that no matter how dimwitted his servant is, his loyalty is by far unrivaled in whole Autozam. _

"_B-b-but master, you said…"_

"_Every hero needs a.." _

"_A welcome, but master I think his father has made one for him."_

_The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes tried not to take the miserable life out of his humble servant. " Of course not you idiot. I hate him why would I give him a warm welcome. Have I gone nuts?"_

"_In that case, why would you give him a gift."_

"_Why am I talking to you? A simpleton like you would not understand a great visionary like I who have been the greatest mind this cursed planet ever has. I would give him the greatest gift fit for a hero. I would give him the best or in this case the worst villain. Every hero needs a villain, after all."_

_The trembling servant did actually tremble. This time it was not due to lack of magnesium and thiamine. He knew his tall master with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes. He knew he can turn Autozam upside down. After all, he is indeed the greatest mind Autozam ever has. However somehow that mind became hell-bent and twisted. _


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Central Command Station, Autozam

Geo and Zazu, Eagle's closest comrades, were busy preparing for the welcome. The president personally appointed the two to be in charge of the welcome.

"I am excited to see the commander again." Zazu couldn't hide his excitement. For most of his visits in Cephiro, Eagle had been asleep. Although he was able to connect to him mentally, seeing his commander in flesh was better. On another hand, as a soldier under his command, Eagle's return would boost the morale of the troupe. But Eagle, of course, is more than a commander. For Zazu, Eagle is a brother in both martial and familial sense.

"Yeah me too but I don't think Eagle would appreciate this sort of hero's welcome complete with parade. " A frown was painted on Geo's face. He knew that Eagle is not the type that would bathe in glory. Even though Eagle is a glorified and dignified man, Eagle is still someone who would appreciate small but meaningful things rather than a grandiose welcome. Reluctantly, Geo accepted the task. He didn't have much of a choice either. Eagle's father, the president, assigned the task to them. Geo knew that the word "no" is not included in the president's vocabulary. By any means, any man would be proud to call Eagle a son. Even though he is a young commander, he has shown valor in fulfilling his duties. His sacrifices and triumph over a colossal adversity made him a beacon of hope for Autozam. Rumor has it that his miraculous recuperation from his coma further elevated him in a god-like status.

"He would rather sleep. Hmm but I think he had too much of it already." Zazu lazily programmed the digital fireworks in the computers. "I think these fireworks would be fun. Do you think Eagle would like a candy-shaped firework"

"Right about that. Eagle would rather sleep. Well, that's our commander. Anyway, for the candy-shaped firework, Eagle would surely remember all those candies in my stash and get them for himself. For a commander, he sure acts like a three-year old boy."

"Come to think of it. He is not just a hero now. He is like a living legend. Every soldier would now be measured up against him. I hope I can be like him..someday" A gleam of hope was shining on Zazu's eyes.

"You have to grow up first. A gnome like you has a long way to go" Geo quickly pulled him back to reality.

"Hey, Guru Clef is vertically-challenged too but he is a great mage."

"He is from Cephiro. A man like him possesses great willpower. You are just an ordinary gnome in the garden."

" Hmmp…. At least I am not a scary giant like you."

" You, garden gnome." Geo pretended to take away the life out of Zazu.

"Let go of me you giant pestilence…"

A soft murmur stopped the two from taking each other's lives. It was Lantis. Tall and brooding as ever.

"Lantis, you're here early. How's Eagle?" Geo was happy to see the cail for it meant updates on Eagle.

" I am here to accompany Eagle." His voice was deep and dark devoid of emotion.

"Whoa,, Eagle is here. I wanna see him." Zazu remarked as if he consumed all of Autozam's sweets.

"Cut it out Zazu. It is customary for him to meet with the president first." Geo was wearing his I-know-it-all attitude.

"Hmm,,,Geo, I think you might really have a brain inside that thick skull of yours." Zazu teased him mercilessly.

"You garden gnome." Geo towered over Zazu and strangulated him. Zazu's color was almost blue.

The two were busy trying to kill each other that they were not able to see another figure approaching. It was a figure of a young girl.

" You two are funny." The young girl remarked. She was wearing a cute school uniform.

"Hikaru" Both guys were surprised to see the Fire Knight. It was as if an angel has descended to Autozam. A physically absent yet mentally present cherubims were singing.

Zazu was about to give Hikaru a hug when he noticed the dark expression on Lantis' face. He felt his piercing eyes were tearing his flesh. The expression sent shivers to his spine.

"Nice to see you Hikaru…."Zazu gave a nervous smile.

Geo, meanwhile, was smiling secretly. He also noticed Lantis' I-can-rip-your-heart-out-and-feed-it-to-the-dogs attitude. Personally, he wanted to give Hikaru a hug for he is fond of the knight too in a platonic kind of way. Based on Lantis' expression, he came to a conclusion that Lantis was not there to accompany Eagle but to _guard _Hikaru. The cail might not be too forward when it comes to love but he surely knew how to keep his lady safe.

"Nice to see both of you." Geo acted cool.

"I am happy to be here too. It is just like what they feature in science fiction movies." A girlish giggle escaped her. Amazed by the colossal high tech surrounding, Hikaru was curiously looking around.

"How about we arrange a tour for you."

"That would be nice Geo but I could see that you are busy."

"I.. c-c.." Zazu was about to volunteer when a _mysterious force_ prevented him from doing so.

"I'll tour you around Autozam. I have lived here for quite long. I am familiar with everything here, right Zazu?" It was Lantis. He gave the nervous Zazu _the look _again.

"Yay! … See you around Geo..Zazu" The fire knight said her goodbye.

"Looks like, you, my gnome friend, are out of luck."

"I thought it was my end….." Zazu was relieved. He knew deep inside Lantis is nice but his reaction earlier was somehow new to him. He had never seen that side of Lantis before.

"Go back to your garden and try finding a gnome girlfriend."

"Hey, how about you go to Chizeta and find the sister of the princesses' Djin. I bet you two would look cute together. I can actually imagine your children. One of a kind. They can be Autozam's mascot for its next martial games."

Geo's expression was picture of disgust. The visual that he processed was too much. He pictured out Chizeta's Djin all-muscled yet wearing make up and jewelry. "I think I won't be eating for weeks. It totally ruined my appetite." Geo was about to vomit.

"Me too." Almost instantly, Zazu's attack backfired. The visual was too much for him to bear.

Meeting Room, Autozam

"I am glad you have recovered. Autozam asked too much from you on the last battle." The president's voice was deep and authoritative but one can sense a father's love to his son.

"Father, as a soldier and citizen of this planet, I am bound by my duty to serve."

"You are indeed a fine soldier Eagle. A father like me could not ask for more." The president also wanted to voice out his worries but he opted not to. He believes that his son is strong. His place belongs to the battle ground. His son is a born warrior. He did raise him among the lions.

"I am deeply honored too Father for you have given me this important mission."

"Anyway, I am glad that you have come back. If I may ask, have you met a lovely lady while you were in Cephiro."

"I have met lovely ladies in Cephiro but my heart has yet to be captured." A boyish smile escaped his lips.

"Is that so? How about the knight from Cephiro?" The president somehow inquired on his son settle down but there was this usual expression on his face. An expression that he has seen moments before his military assignments.

"Father, I believe that somebody else has her heart."

"How about the one of the princesses of Chizeta. They are lovely ladies. If you marry one of them, it would be good for our diplomatic ties with Chizeta." The president continued to probe but he was still wearing the same expression. His mind was definitely off somewhere.

Eagle has sensed early on that it was not about a romantic rendezvous his father wanted to talk about. He knew there was something else is on the agenda. Definitely it was not in his father's nature to just act like a father. Since time immemorial, his father has always been his commanding officer , a president. He addresses him by way of his familial bond with him but in his tone there was always respect.

"Father, I don't think this audience with you is about progeny. What is it that you want to tell me?" A smile played on his lips.

"Indeed, the military trained you well. After all you are my son. Personally, I don't want to tell you this right away but since you know something is up, here it is." The president's stern expression got even darker. He handed out a dossier.

Eagle received the dossier. He browsed through its contents. For others who would read them, it would be like the end of the world all over gain but for him it was different. It is another battle to win. He felt it again. The rush. He is _alive _again.

"Looks like I am officially back to work…Father." He smiled like a boy but in his mind, he was already making a battle plan. " I'll go ahead Father"

"You may go now." The president ordered. As soon as Eagle was out of sight, the president let out a sigh. _Welcome back son._


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Great Commander's Hall, Central Command Station, Autozam

" Wow! This is amazing! Look at them. They are larger than life." Hikaru could not hide her amazement while viewing the 3D images of the past leaders of Autozam. The 3D images portrayed the past leaders in their greatest conquest.

" They are the past leaders of Autozam. All of them had military training. Recognized as the best of their generation."

"Look at this one! This guy looks like Eagle. Wow!" Hikaru's eyes were twinking as if she was Bella Swan who has seen her glittery vampire love of her so-called life, Edward Cullen.

"He is Eagle's father." The BBC expression was on Lantis' face. His voice was flat and certainly his expression was too. Hikaru was so engrossed with her viewing that she failed to notice the brewing gloomy expression of Lantis.

"Really! Eagle is certainly a someone here in Autozam. He is amazing. I mean he is a very important person. He is like a demi-god. He is so cool." Hikaru kept on blabbing about Eagle's best qualities. It sure sounded like a testimonial in Friendster , a social networking site who had its heydays prior to the invasion of Facebook. Obviously not noticing Lantis' stern expression, Hikaru kept on saying how Eagle is so strong, courageous, super duper mega over blah blah blah. "How cool is that! Right Lantis?"

"I think that's enough praises for Eagle for this day." Lantis accidentally blurted.

"What is it Lantis?" Hikaru was showing her forever innocent puppy eyes.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here." Lantis coldly turned his back on Hikaru.

"But this is-"

"Overrated. How can he be a demi-god and I am not" Lantis whispered to himself.

Poor clueless Hikaru. She had no idea why her cail companion suddenly shifted to his version of third degree. "So Eagle is sort of next in line? He would make a great leader." Hikaru continued the second volume of her post-Friendster testimonial.

_And I thought we are done about Eagle. _Lantis let out a deep breath. Even a cail is human too. Somehow he had to show his feelings anyhow.

"Are you okay Lantis? You are too quiet" The fire knight wondered. She thought Lantis' silence was a bit too silent even for his type.

"I am fine Hikaru."

"I am so happy Lantis because you toured me around here. It was really fun I hope next time I could tour you in my world. You will get to meet my three brothers. You and my oldest brother are alike." The fire knight was all smiles. She was too dense that even though there would be neon sign with jealousy written all over it in all caps and bold letters complete with headlights, she wouldn't notice it.

_Eagle is a demi-god while I just remind him of her oldest brother. _These of course were just in Lantis' thoughts. Thoughts he never knew existed until now. "So does Eagle remind you of your brother?"

"Hmmm, no he doesn't. He is completely different from my brothers. It would be also great if I can tour Eagle in my world and meet my brothers and my dog. That would be fun, right? We would go to Tokyo tower, eat ice cream and go to an amusement park"

"What is an amusement park? Why do people from your world need to go to a park to amuse themselves." One of the things Lantis like about talking to Hikaru was learning things about her world.

"An amusement park has so many rides. They can sometimes be scary and you might get sick but it is fun." Hikaru's face was mimicking an after-ride from roller coaster.

"How can people be amused if they get sick?"

"It is part of the fun. You should try it."

"What fun?"

Hikaru and Lantis turned their backs and saw the silver-haired commander wearing his boyish smile

"Eagle." Hikaru could not hide her happiness

"Miss me much Hikaru, we just saw each other this morning." His boyish smile was sweeter than before

"Lantis toured me around here. He told me lots of things about you. I never thought you are this celebrity here in Autozam." Hikaru was a thread away from formally establishing Eagle's first ever fan club.

"You are such a sweet girl Hikaru." Eagle smiled and gave her some sweets. "Some treats for a very special girl."

"Wow, thanks a lot Eagle." Hikaru was in cloud nine. "I'll keep this one"

Eagle was about to say something when a loud crash was heard on the eastern side of the building. The alarm was set off and suddenly it the surrounding was red all over

"What is that?" A warrior that she is, Hikaru became alert. Her stance was automatically in defense mode.

"Lantis, Hikaru, stay here." Although it was a surprise to him that somebody could penetrate the central command station, Eagle was calm.

"We will come with you." The two said in unison. They could not let Eagle fight alone Technically, as commander Eagle has thousands of soldiers under his command he wouldn't be fighting alone.

The trio boarded a wireless cable car to go to the eastern side. There was no human intruder. What they saw was a huge cube with blinking lights that crashed in the wall.

"Commander, we don't know how this thing breached our security system. Based on my initial assessment, it was launched from this room sir. There is no sign of the perp but as precautionary measure I assigned Team Alpha to search the perimeter."

Eagle calmly examined the cube. "I don't think this cube is dangerous."Eagle further examined the cube. His amber eyes intensified. They became a darker shade of amber. " It was meant to deliver a message." His boyish air was now gone. Eagle's face was as serious as the day he was assigned to conquer Cephiro.

"A message, how did you know?" Hikaru examined the cube. It was just blinking lights. If it was smaller and round, it would have looked like a disco ball.

"The blinking of the lights are giving off a code. " His voice was as cold as ice. "Take this to Area Zero and give this to the science officer for examination" Eagle commanded to one of his men. He was every inch a military officer.

"Eagle, is there a way for Lantis and I could help?"

Eagle's stern expression changed. The boyish silver-haired commander returned."It is okay Hikaru. Don't bother yourself with what happened earlier. My men can get to the bottom of this." He gave out a boyish smile that could melt throngs of women.

Lantis kept silent. Judging from Eagle's reaction while examining the cube something is up. "Eagle"

"Lantis, why don't you accompany Hikaru to her sleeping quarters for her to rest."

"I don't feel tired Eagle. You promised to tour me at your barracks"

"Hikaru, let's leave Eagle for a while. He needs to attend to something."

"Umm. Tomorrow, okay." The red-haired knight was smiling so sweetly.

"Let's go Hikaru." Lantis escorted the fire knight.

"How are they?"

"Lantis sent a message that they are in the quarters." Geo replied.

"Good. I don't want Lantis nor Hikaru know what I am about to say." There was a stern expression on Eagle's face. By the looks of it, Geo knew that it was not just a petty problem.

"Eagle, if the science officer is right about the message, things can get serious. We have to be prepared. We might need Lantis' help."

"I don't want them to get involved in our problem. This is Autozam's concern." His amber eyes were more serious than ever.

"I don't think we should keep them in the dark especially Lantis. Our latest intel reveals that this enemy has been also spying in Cephiro.." Geo handed over the intelligence report.

"What's he up to this time?" It was a rarity for people of Autozam who have been used to technological advancements to have a keen interest on magic. Files about other planets specially Cephiro and the legend surrounding the Magic Knights are confidential. Only the President, Eagle and Geo have access to those files.

"What is your decision?"

"Let's keep this matter confidential. I'll talk to my father about this."

"Copy." As Eagle's second in command, Geo had always been trustful of Eagle decisions.

"Tell Zazu to speed up the upgrade of the FTO and GTO, we might be needing them soon.

"By now, they have decoded my message. I wonder what our hero's expression would be like." The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes exclaimed. His thunderous laughter filled the cold air.

"Master I saw his update on his AUTOtweetdroid, he just had a wonderful dinner with his friends." The servant proudly updated his master.

"Remind me not to kill you." The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes was controlling his anger. " I don't care about his dinner. AND WHY IS HE NOT IN A STATE OF PANIC. HE STILL HAS TIME TO UPDATE THAT STUPID MICRO-BLOGGING SERVICE ." His nostrils were flaring.

"It is actually fun master. The trending topic is about Eagle's return. There's nothing here about our attack I think next time you shouldn't use a blinking cube. I mean who would take it seriously. Just add some music and it is almost a party."

"Oh, do you have any more bright ideas." The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes shouted.

"Well, I have been watching some television feeds from this blue planet. They have those some sort of soap operas. Those soap operas really take a long time to finish and the plot doesn't thicken at all but the villains are good. If they want to hurt the main character, they go after his or her family or closest friends. They are only good during Christmas and then after that, they go bad again."

The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes thought his servant is being stupid again but on second thought his servant made sense. He remembered the last intel from the spies stationed in Cephiro. Word has it that Eagle has been close to one of the Magic Knights. "Hmmmm, interesting….." He was about to continue when his servant offered him a glass of red wine. "What is this?"

"Wine, master."

"I know it is wine you fool. Why are you giving me this?"

"In those soaps, they usually have wines while they scheme. I think it is cool. There was one episode when the villain splashed it into the main character's face." The trembling servant proudly offered the wine.

The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes made a mental note not to kill his servant and then, he took the wine. When he took the wine and made a sip, he thought it may not be a bad idea after all. As he savor the richness of the wine, an evil plan of deeper red than the wine he was sipping was concocted.

"_It is time to stop planning. It is time to scheme."_ The tall man with an expression of malice which was aggravated by his sinister eyes whispered.


End file.
